You Poor Baby!
by AnnabelleHawke022812
Summary: When Hawke gets injured in the duel with the Arishok, he's left bed ridden for a month. Enter Isabela who comes to Hawke with her own brand of "healing" Rated M for smut, if you don't like don't read.


Authors note: This is a gift fic for the lovely Enchanm3nt, for being not only an amazing beta, but also being an awesome teacher in the ways of writing for which I am eternally grateful. So enjoy my dear, and thank you for everything! :) this is rated M for a reason, that reason being steamy smut. You have been warned.

The Arishok had Hawke impaled on his giant sword, waving him around in the air like a prize won at a carnival. When Hawke finally managed to push himself off the blade he'd thrown an acid bomb to buy himself time to drink a healing potion. He was bleeding badly from his abdomen, and his hands were sliced from lifting himself off the Arishoks massive greatsword. With only one sure chance to end this once and for all he dipped his daggers in poison, chancing one last look at the woman he was fighting for. She'd ran off at first, only to come back later to try and fix the situation. He'd wanted to throttle her for leaving to begin with, but he kinda had a massive and angry Qunari to fight, so it'd have to wait for now. With his freshly poisoned daggers he struck, landing one dagger in the Arishoks ribs, the other in his chest. The Qunari raged and cursed Hawke as he fell, using his dying breath to swear to Hawke that the Qunari would return again one day, and that all would follow the Qun as it should be.

"Yeah, okay buddy. I'll hold ya to that." Was the last thing Hawke had said before turning, walking two steps, and passing out.

~oOo~

When he awoke he found himself in his bed, Anders standing over him with a look of concentration on his exhausted looking face.

"Hawke! Thank the Maker your awake! We thought we'd lost you back there. How are you feeling?"

"Like a dragon chewed me up and spit me out. How bad am I, Andy?"

Anders' shot him a mock glare,"Don't call me Andy, and your injuries were severe, you had a hole in your gut, three broken ribs, and your hands were sliced to shit, you also cracked your skull when you blacked out. I manage to heal the big stuff, but you can't use your hands for a month, the nerves and tissues need to heal on their own and if I tried to heal them for you, you may never feel anything in them again. So have Bodhan or Orana deal with any small errands, and let us take care of the rest. Alright?"

Hawke reluctantly nodded and Anders turned to go, "Wait! Have you seen Isabela?" He'd asked the healer, hoping she hadn't fled after the battle.

"No. Sorry Hawke, I haven't seen her."

"That's alright, see ya Andy."

"Goodbye, Gary."

"Piss off, Mage!" He scowled. His name is Garrett Maker damn it!

"Then don't call me Andy," the mage chuckled, "Goodbye Hawke."

~oOo~

That night he'd heard a rustling coming from the secret entrance door/ wardrobe and he tensed. He grabbed his dagger then roared in pain from the movement, dropping the dagger onto the floor.

The door opened to reveal Isabela, in a short white dress; undone to expose her ample cleavage, thigh high white stockings exposing her beautifully dark thighs, and a little white hat with a red cross replacing her usual blue head scarf. "Hello Hawke," she purred, sauntering over to the bedside sitting her plump rear on the mattress beside him,"I've come to make you all better.." She leaned in close, bringing her lips so close he could feel her breathe ghosting across his face. He leaned in to connect their lips, but she pulls away, moving instead to straddle his hips. '_This has all the makings of my lucky day'_ he tried to put his hands on her hips, but winced in pain once they made contact. He set his hands down with a frustrated sigh, and Isabela gave a throaty laugh that made his cock twitch.

"I said I'm going to make you all better. Now sit still, sweet thing, Nurse Bela is going to take your temperature." She leaned forward and placed her lips on his forehead, her breasts mere inches from his watering mouth. He titled head head down to kiss between her breasts but she grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back, fire in her eyes as she whispered, "Now now, Hawke. You're my patient and that is deplorable behavior." She winked before sliding off his lap and heading to the wardrobe, her hips swaying with every step. As soon as she'd left he'd groaned in frustration, his hard cock begging for a release that would not come, "Maker damn the Arishok and damn that woman!"

~oOo~

She'd kept coming back every night, torturing him with her "care" she'd even stood above his face, taunting him with a view of her panty clad sex, his whole body tensed with want. He'd wanted to pull her down on his face and taste her sweet juices, making her scream his name as he licked and sucked her into oblivion. She knew exactly what she did to him too, and she'd always take one look at his hard cock threatening to rip through his trousers, lick her lips and walk away. He was utterly and completely through with her teasing.

When Anders arrived that afternoon, the hopefully last that he'd be unable to use his hands, he'd been relieved when the healer had told him he could in fact use his hands again. He smiled and asked the mage not to tell anyone yet;rushed the curious healer out the door, and waited in bed for Nurse Bela to return.

She'd come back close to midnight, climbing in through the window this time, and he almost lost it when her little white dress rode up to expose her panties as she slid into the room.

"Hello, Nurse Bela. I trust you made it here alright?" His voice was think with desire, cock already hard and throbbing from her grand entrance.

"Why yes, messere. I most certainly did. Are you ready for your treatment?" She purred, moving to straddle him once more.

"Why yes I am, my dear nurse. You take such wonderful care of me."

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair, thrusting her chest towards his face, but keeping her breasts just out of his mouths reach. He ghosted his hands over her legs, her dress had lifted to her hips during her move to sit in his lap and he took advantage, using the small blades he kept in his sleeve to cut each side of her smalls, catching them before she could feel them fall.

By the time she had realized that he was able to use his hands once again she was on her back, Hawkes hands holding her hips as he dove into her folds. He licked her at a maddeningly slow pace, purposefully avoiding her bud, making her groan in frustration. She tried grinding her sex into his face but he pull away, "Tsk tsk, now now. You're my nurse. Such deplorable behavior." He winked just as she had and went back to her sex, flicking his tongue swiftly over her pearl, making her sob his name in pleasure. He licked and sucked at her swollen sex until she shuddered and screamed her release, drenching his face in her juices.

He leaned back on his heals, wiping his face and licking his hand, groaning at her taste. He flipped her over on her stomach and lifted her to her knees, unlacing his breaches and stroking his aching length.

"I'm about to give you you're medicine dear nurse. Are you ready for it?" He said while lining his cock up to her entrance."

"Yes! Fuck yes!" She moaned.

He grabbed her hips and slammed into her, both of them groaning at the sensation.

"Maker, Isabela! You're so tight."

"Shut up and fuck me harder, Garrett."

He nearly spent at the sound of his given name on her lips, and began pounding into her relentlessly, grabbing a fistful of her hair to pull the pirate flush with his body. He ripped the front of her dress, his hand cupping her now exposed breast, fingers pinching her already erect nipples. His cock pulsed at her moans and sighs, pushing him just on the edge of release.

He moved his other hand down her stomach, finding her clit and swirling it with his fingers, triggering her climax.

Her muscles clenched around him, pushing him over the edge and he exploded with a roar, his seed spurting inside her. They both collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed, chests heaving as the came down from their climaxes.

"Well that was-" Isabela breathed, pushing her sweat soaked hair from her forehead.

"I know." He rolled onto his side with a smug grin on his face, and she laughed.

"If I'd known it would be like that I'd have jumped on you a whole hell of a lot sooner," she admitted.

"Oh really now?" His ego fluffed at her words.

"Yep, it was certainly something. Well I best be off." She rose to leave but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down.

"Who says I'm done with you yet," he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Oh you have got to be-" she was silenced with his mouth covering hers, his hand moving to stroke her sex.

It looked to Isabela that it would be a very long night.


End file.
